Torture Part 1: Curses
by HDDarkensaw
Summary: Death Eaters have all been captured after Voldemort’s fall, and to pay for their terrible crimes, they are forced to endure all the pain they inflicted on others. ON PERMANENT HIATUS I lost the rest of the fic. Sorry all!
1. Time

CURSES

Sum: Death Eaters have all been captured after Voldemort's fall, and to pay for their terrible crimes, they are forced to endure all the pain they inflicted on others. The only difference is, that Harry Potter gets to oversee the torture, and gets to watch as various cures are placed a upon them. One face, though, stands out above the rest. One set of screams is loudest in Harry's ears. WARNINGS! Torture, Rape, Language, slash………..heh.

Chapter 1: Time

It had been weeks, no. At least months since Draco had last seen the light of natural day. Alas, only three days had passed. Time lost meaning in the rooms that had no natural light, only tile walls in the tree foot cells. Everywhere was white tile. And the screams. Draco was only able to recognize the cries of a select few. Those that were put under at least five curses a day, their names being called by their captor; Bellatrix, Lucius, Wormtail, and of course, himself. But his voice rang numb to his own ears.

The cells they were trapped in were three foot square boxes, walls on the side, bottom and back were made of the same white tile that surrounded them. The top and front made was of fortified plastic with holes to poke wands through and straws to pour potions. At first, Draco sat up, cross-legged and glaring defiantly at the plastic wall, the people behind it. But after the first curse, and it was all Draco could do to crawl to the front to get the antidote… when he wasn't screaming and twitching in agony, he was curled up on the floor.

Most of the people outside, Draco did not recognize: Healers and alchemists, standing by with phials and clipboards, watching with attentive, uncaring eyes, taking notes for purely for research purposes. One though. One that Draco knew very well, one that tormented his dreams, one stood and glared angrily, the only one strong enough to cast the curses, to torture, the only one with enough anger to cast the curses needed.

Draco sensed movement outside his cell. The calls of the cell a few down had stopped and they were moving down to him. Draco raised his head and glared at them, eyes locking with the one at the front, the one who raised his wand.

Suddenly, instead of blood in his body, there was flame. A flame that caused considerable pain but wouldn't kill him. He recognized this curse. How often had he used it? The pain became unbearable, so Draco flipped, thrashing freely.

Two spells hit his body simultaneously, calming, but not stilling him. A slim straw was entered into his mouth and a cool liquid was poured down his throat. Instantly, Draco felt the fire melt to blood again. Draco swallowed and wrenched his head away from the straw and glared at the man looking down on him.

"How do you feel, Malfoy?"

"Fuck you. " Draco spat angrily.

"If you don't tell me how you are feeling, I have no trouble cursing you again."

"I feel fine, you fucking bastard. Just fine."

The man turned to the women behind him and nodded. As they wrote on their clipboards, he began to walk away when Draco called out to him. . "You can't tell me the boy who fucking lived doesn't feel bad about torturing others! It's not possible!" Draco started to turn onto his front and push up onto his knees. "You can't have changed this much-"

Instantly, the man was kneeling in front of Draco's cell. "How would you fucking know, Malfoy? I saw people tortured every day because of Death Eaters. Your spells left lasting problems that we are trying to fix. How do you think it felt to have you like I did, then have you turn on me. To go to HIS side and curse, hex and kill people I cared about?" His voice dropped. "I fucking loved you, you bastard. And you turned on me. For that, I will never forgive you." He stood and moved on.

It had been a month. No. At lease six months since Draco last saw the light of natural day.

Alas, only a week had passed.

AN: So. I'm back from the dead. Did you miss me? Unlikely. But I have something fresh and new for all you fanficers out there! Review and let me know if it's worth typing up the rest. If I do finish it (Dependent on the feedback I get) I also have a sequel and a prequel written out. So R&R SVP!

K


	2. Because

Chapter 2: Because

Some had been there for weeks. Others, for months. But once they stopped reacting to the spells, they were of no more use to Harry.

The first one to crack was Dollihov.

He was pulled from his cell and dragged to another room where three men waited inside. Harry closed the door to one of the men snickering and stood by the door, listening to the high pitched wailing coming from inside. He pushed off the wall and walked leisurely to the cells.

They weren't really cells. More like… cages. He walked to the end of the line and placed his hand on the top. The man inside, Goyle, flinched and began shaking, but Harry moved on to the next cell. Some looked up with wide eyes, some shrunk to the corner of the cell, some reacted like the first one. Some didn't do anything at all. The only different one was Draco. He looked up, but not with anger, or even fear. He looked up with an expression that seemed to say "Ok. I get it now. Will you stop? …Please?" Harry swallowed the lump in his throat and knelt down.

"Do you understand?" he asked quietly.

Draco nodded. "Yes" He whispered with a croak in his voice.

"Why am I doing this?"

"So we know. So when you let us free, we will never harm anyone." Draco closed his eyes "So when we are free we will never cross anyone for fear of crossing you."

"Exactly," said Harry. He stared at Draco for a moment longer, then stood up. "I'll bring out your meal," he said softly.

As he left the tiled room, he passed by the door that Dollihov had gone through. Muffled sobbing could be heard. He closed his eyes, then moved to the door beside that one. The door that would lead him into the main building to get the meal of the day.

AN: The other chapter is already posted so don't review this chapter. I repeat DON'T REVIEW! I am planning on doing a sequel, and so I will answer any questions anyone has in that fic. It will be called Torture part 2: Return

Ta!

K


	3. Mind

Chapter 3: Mind

Draco blinked and looked around. Why was the plastic off his cell? He could stand and walk out easily, and easily he did so. The other cells on either side of him still had their plastic on, and the people inside. Why was Harry letting him go? Because he understood? Because of what they shared in the past?

Draco stepped forward and walked toward the door he had seen anyone who wouldn't scream go into, black robes trailing behind him. Inside were walls and walls of devices Draco couldn't even begin to fathom the use of. Most of them were dripping in blood.

Shivering, Draco closed the door and looked to the one Harry and his posse came out of every day. Inside was… outside. A lush green field with summer trees and a scent of fresh rain. Draco began walking through, embracing his freedom. He ran, he laughed, he ran as far as he could go, never feeling tired, just running.

The sun began to set, and as soon as it did, everywhere went dark.

"Hello?" Drace's voice echoed in the dark. "Is anyone here?

"Draco."

Draco spun around "who's there? Who is it? Where are you?"

In a nonexistent light, Draco saw a figure… Who? That pose… his Father? No. No, Harry still had his father in captivity… The Dark Lord? No. He was dead. But that posture was so familiar… The air of someone who was crazy and powerful… Damnit, WHO?

_Harry…_ Draco thought.

_Yes?_

_Where am I?_

_Wake up_

_I'm not asleep_

_Wake up, Draco._

_I'm not asleep. I'm fre-_

_Wake up, Damnit!_

_I'M _"NOT ASLEEP!"

"WAKE UP!"

Draco opened his eyes. Why was he on the floor in his cell? He looked outside the cell… A dream? Why were they standing over him like that? Was he under some sort of curse?

"Good." Harry turned behind him. "Nice hit, Steve. Woke him up.' He turned back to Draco, who was slowly pushing his stiff muscles to sit up.

"What did you do to me?" His voice was dry, his throaght was quiet… whispery… as though he had been asleep for a long time…

"You were under that sleep charm everyone loved so much. Did you suffer? Are you feeling any pain or discomfort, other than the usual wake up stiffness?" Harry peered down

Draco shook his head. "How long was I out for?"

Harry turned away and moved down a few cells. "a month."

A month… Draco had escaped a month of torture…of painfull spells and curses… "Put it on again!"

Harry stopped in his tracks. ". . . What?"

"Put it on again. Please!" Draco crawled to the plastic on the front of the cell "I can't stand this place. I hate it here."

Harry walked back and knelt so he was near Draco's level. "If I were to put the spell on you again, you'd miss out on the next fun month we have planned for you!? He put on a cheery smile and stood. "This is punishment, Draco. You're not supposed to like it or be comfortable with it. It's supposed to be painful."

AN: So like I said, the next chapter should be up. I don't want any reviews or questions until the very end. Ok? So don't review

Ta!

K


	4. Happenings

Chapter 4: Happenings

Sometimes, they don't make it. Sometimes, when they try to cure, the curse intensifies. Sometimes, a potion mixed with the spell poisons them and kills them. Those ones don't make it.

One of the last ones to suffer this fate was Macnair. He was out under a spell that made blisters appear all over his body, bursting with spurts of acid. When they tried to spell cream onto him, he shriveled up and stayed locked in his twisted position.

"Well," said Harry. "That one doesn't work." He moved the next few cells down. "Get him out of there before he starts to smell, " he instructed a few of the men behind him. One of them tapped his wand to the end of the cell and dragged him out. Harry cast the curse again.

There looked to be only four spells that needed curing, and five Death-

Four. Four more Four Death Eaters were still alive and useful. Four that hadn't cracked. Four that were still subject to torture.

"Get him out of there. That spell you tried worked, Selena, But he didn't respond to the curse. Get him to the boys. "Harry moved onto the next cell.

"I want you to know who is left," he called. "I want you to know whose screams are disturbing your sleep. I have given you painful, but not deadly curses so that you would be around longer. Bella, Lucius, Wormtail, you filthy rat. And Draco." Harry sunk so he was at a closer level with Lucius.

"Do you know why your son is among you? Do you want to know?" he dropped his voice. "You know why you're here. For torturing and killing Molly and Arthur. Bells'a here for making Nevil's parents crazy and killing Sirius. Wormtail's here for selling out my parents and resurrecting Voldemort. But those are old pains. You killed and were done with. What your son did was nothing in comparison to what the rest of you have done. However, what he did is more lasting than what any of you did."

"Harry" Draco threw himself against the glass. "! Don't say things like that! You have to let me explain! I didn't want-"

"Your son tricked me. He made me believe that he had changed. He weedled his way into my heart. He got me to fall in love with him. THEN!" sadi Harry, standing up with a flourish. "I expected to have him by my side for that final battle, but he went to yours, Killing people I loved. And," Harry whispered, "he broke my heart."

He ran to Draco's cell. "DID YOU HEAR ME, YOU BASTARD? I FUCKING FELL IN LOVE WITH YOU!!!!!" he began to pace, voice still raised. "All those time we kissed softly, all those times we had sex in my house all those times you said "I really do love yo, Harry!"" This he said mockingly "But you broke me. You fucking broke me, and for that I will never forgive you."

"Harry…" Draco whispered. "Harry please listen. I really di-no. do have feelings for you, I just didn't want to hurt you. I was afraid of dying and never seeing you again, Harry-"

"That's the exact tone you used to get me in the first place." Harry scowled. "I'm not going to fall for it again." And with a sweep of his cloak, Harry left.

AN: Short I know. But it is a three part fic. I'd like to know how I'm doing so far. Two more chapters in this part. Maybe three, so review and let me know!

Ta!  
K


End file.
